


I'm A Sinner, I'm A Saint, I Make Mistakes

by leonardodicaprio99



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:30:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonardodicaprio99/pseuds/leonardodicaprio99
Summary: Frank wants Newt to feed him.





	

Frank was eating a New York hotdog when Newt came in, saw him and gasped. He wrestled the hotdog out of Frank's grip and threw it into the bushes. Frank made an angry noise but Newt quickly scolded him.

"No, Frank!" he yelled. "Hotdogs NOT GOOD. NOT GOOD." Frank didn't understand. He just wanted to eat the damn thing. It tasted pretty good to him.

"They're carcinogens!" Newt yelled, hysterical. "They can give you cancer!"

Frank understood.


End file.
